Sandover Village
Sandover Village is a major hub location in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Home to the protagonists Jak and Daxter and the sage Samos Hagai, it serves as the starting point of the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. The village no longer exists in the Haven-era timeline; all that remains is Samos' hut, known now as the Sacred Site, which is found in Dead Town. Geographically, Sandover is located at the far south coast of the continent. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Sandover and its surroundings, such as the Forbidden Jungle, Sentinel Beach, Misty Island, and Fire Canyon, are the first areas visited by Jak and Daxter on their quest. It is home to more people than any other area visited in the game, including Keira Hagai, Samos Hagai, The Explorer, Mayor, Farmer, The Birdwatcher, The Sculptor, and the Fisherman. ''Jak II'' Sandover Village appears briefly at the beginning of Jak II, when Jak, Samos, Keira and Daxter use the Rift Rider to travel to the future, arriving in Haven City. When Jak later goes on a mission to Dead Town (Protect Site in Dead Town), he discovers Samos Hagai's now decrepit hut, which leads him to the realization that they are in fact in the future, and that the section of Haven City which is now Dead Town was built upon, or close to, the former site of Sandover Village. Geography Overview The area is on the edge of an archway, with one path leading into Sentinel Beach and other arching again into Fire Canyon and Forbidden Jungle. Samos lives on a rock plateau, connected with a rope bridge to another pillar and then to the mainland. There is also a small beach. Power The town receives its power supply from a Blue Eco source inside the Forbidden Jungle Temple. Prior to the events of The Precursor Legacy, the Lurkers cut off the power supply in order to compromise the villagers. Jak and Daxter, on a mission set by the Mayor, manage to use a series of Lenses located throughout the Jungle to redirect it back into Mayor's windmill. It is unclear exactly what purpose this serves, however it can be seen that after realigning the Eco beams, the lanterns on the bridges in the Village are turned on. Economy The village's inhabitants owe their food supply to a thriving fishing industry, cereal crops farmed on its eastern beach and the yields of livestock, notably Yakows. Precursor Artifacts A Precursor Oracle resides on the outskirts of the village, which bears two Power Cells. Trivia *In Jak II, Sandover Village can be accessed through a glitch in the cut scene, however none of the surrounding areas can be accessed and it is difficult to explore. *Sandover Village makes an appearance as a stage in the PlayStation 3 title, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Gallery Sandover Village topview concept art.jpg GreenSagesHut.gif sand o.jpg|The Sandover Village stage featured in Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale Sandover Village horizon.png Category:The Precursor Legacy locations